panglossafandomcom-20200214-history
Ketgat
<< Back to Conlangs Characteristics Ketgat has only some small innovations regarding phonology: *'z' is lost *Aspirated consonants become palatal Phonology Consonants Vowels Vowels are: Morphology Nouns The commitative case is lost. Ablative takes also the function of the Instrumental. #Nominative (subject) #Accusative (direct object) #Dative (indirect object) #Ablative-Instrumental #Genitive (possessive) #Locative #Vocative Noun declension is extremely regular, with very few exceptions. Masculine Nouns | |} Feminine Nouns | |} Neuter Nouns | |} Adjectives The '-i' thematic vowel is used with all adjectives, and expanded to '-iy-', affecting the form of some endings. Mupphiyu, mupphiye, mupphiyi "new", "young" | | |} Katiyu, katiye, katiyi "great" | | |} Comparative Form Superiority The suffix '-l-' is added to the stem of the adjective, resulting in a new adjective. This new adjective has the thematic vowel '-iy-' twice. Ex.: *'katiyu' "large", katiyliyu "larger" *'mupphiyu' "new", mupphiyliyu "newer" *'punniyu' "good", punniyliyu "better" Equality Inferiority Superlative The suffix '-ehên-' is added to the stem of the adjective, resulting in a new adjective. This new adjective has the thematic vowel '-iy-' twice. Ex.: *'katiyu' "large", katiyehêniyu "the largest" *'mupphiyu' "new", mupphiyehêniyu "the newest" *'punniyu' "good", punniyehêniyu "the best" Pronouns Personal 1st and 2nd person pronouns have special forms, while the 3d person pronoun follows the regular noun endings. 1st and 2nd Person Pronuns | |} Possessive Possessive pronouns are declined like any other adjective. Demonstrative *'iddyiyu, -e, -i' "this" (very near) *'disiyu, -e, -i' "this" (not so near) *'gîriyu, -e, -i' "that" (far) Interrogative *'yî' "what" *'yânu' "who" *'gohu' "which" *'geng' "how" *'humtor' "where" *'gumtu' "when" Relative *'yiw' "that" *'yânu' "who" Indefinite *'hekon' "some", "any" *'mamu' "no", "none" *'duttu' "all", "every" *'yettu' "each", "every" Numbers Cardinal Numbers *0 pyes *1 hon *2 tugêd *3 dadyes *4 gohda *5 dyugu *6 sidyes *7 dyâdi *8 uhêdu *9 mûpyi *10 tâdyes *11 hontâdyes *12 tugêtâdyes *13 dudyetâdyes *14 godutâdyes *15 dyugutâdyes *16 syêdtâdyes *17 dyâdyâdyes *18 uhêdutâdyes *19 mûpyitâdyes *20 pyudi *21 pyudi hon *30 dude *40 golude *50 dyêmgude *60 syêdude *70 dyâdude *80 uhêdude *90 mûpyude *100 dyânu Ordinal Numbers Ordinal numbers are regular adjectives. *1 bunyêliyu, -e, -i *2 dyîkudiyu, -e, -i *3 dudyêliyu, -e, -i *4 gohudiyu, -e, -i *5 dyugudiyu, -e, -i *6 syêdyiyu, -e, -i *7 dyâdêniyu, -e, -i *8 uhêdepyiyu, -e, -i *9 mûpyimmiyu, -e, -i *10 tâdyêniyu, -e, -i Conjunctions Coordinating *'yoye' "for" *'hî', goy "and" *'mahu' "nor" *'dyâ', nes, bûlu "but" *'uho' "or" *'huted' "yet" *'dyêna' "so" Correlative *'hupuz/ez/iz … hi … ' "both … and … " *'uho … uho … ' "either … or … " *'mahu … mahu … ' "neither … nor … " *'hu … dyat … ' "not … but … " *'medyu … dupu … ' "not only … but also … " Subordinating *'wuhêy' "after" *'gudot' "although" *'dyî' "if" *'idyâd' "unless" *'yîuk' "so that" *'badud' "therefore" *'bîsa' "in spite of", "despite" *'yoye' "because" Verbs *Continuous tenses are lost. *Conditional Mood retains only three basic tenses: Present, Past (Perfective) and Future. Concepts *'Voices': Active *'Moods': Indicative, Subjunctive, Conditional *'Tenses': Present, Present Continuous, Perfective, Aorist, Imperfective, Pluperfect, Past Continuous, Future, Future Perfect, Future Continuous *'Persons': 1st, 2nd and 3rd *'Numbers': Singular and Plural Sample Conjugation: Phêtiolu "see" Here is the full conjugation of the verb pyêt-i-olu "see". For other verbs, just change the root (in this case, pyêt-''') and the thematic vowel (-i-''' in this case). Active Voice Indicative =Present = =Perfective = =Aorist = =Imperfective = =Pluperfect = =Future = =Future Perfect = Subjunctive =Present = =Perfective = =Aorist = =Imperfective = =Pluperfect = =Future = =Future Perfect = Conditional =Present = =Past = =Future = Participle =Present = *'pyêt-i-yeu' =Perfective = *'pyêt-i-teyu' =Aorist = *'pyêt-i-sdeyu' =Imperfective = *'pyêt-i-tteyu' =Pluperfect = *'pyêt-i-layu' =Future = *'pyêt-i-doyu' =Future Perfect = *'pyêt-i-lteyu' Imperative Vocabulary *Swadesh List: Here we give the Swadesh List for Ketgat. Sample *"Duttiyes ûnanhe medyiges rêplyiyes, têkmêtetum hî têlyêden. Hegîres lesewe hî gusêhusêhe, goy tipyiges eshêolu hon uhodluk isbêlêdum hanutetik." **''("All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood.")''